1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting element having a bracket for fastening the side walls of a switch cabinet to frame sections of a switch cabinet frame, wherein contact springs are attached to the brackets for electrical connection of the side walls to the frame legs, which are provided with contact points that face in the direction of the side wall, in which the contact points protrude above a contact surface of the frame section, on which the corresponding side wall lies.
2. Description of Prior Art
This type of connecting element is taught, for example, by German Patent Publication DE 19 525 851 C1 wherein the connecting element is clamped in a beveled region of the frame section on the outside. The connecting element carries a contact spring, which is provided with contact points, the contact points facing in the direction of a side wall. The contact points are bent on the contact springs so that they are secured by means of a sealing piece of the frame section. The connecting element is provided with a threaded mount for attachment to the side wall, onto which the side wall can be screwed. During tightening of the fastening screw used for this purpose, the side wall is tightened against the sealing piece. The contact points then dig into the paint of the side wall and produce an electrical contact. The contact points are clamped between the side wall and the sealing piece when the side wall is screwed on.